Dreams Can be Real
by AnimeCatGirl16
Summary: NO LONGER TO BE CONTINUED. SEE PROFILE FOR MORE INFO.
1. Chapter 1

KFGirl: Heya! Ok, ok, I didn't like how 'Diamonds In Her Eyes' was, so I started this one. It's got a better story plot than the other did anyway. But if anyone wants me to continue the other ones, gimmie ideas. But for now, I'm into this one. Flames.. are allowed, for now. Contructive critisizm is allowed. Enough listening to me! Read, read! And.. R&R. P And I'm not bothering with the disclaimer, none of us is the author of the original Sailor Moon. -.-

* * *

Dreams Can Be Real

_No... Not again.. _Usagi turned about in her bed, dreaming a nightmare she can't seem to escape. She tried to yell, no sound came out of her mouth, only air. Luna was sleep on her side, making no notice of what was happening. The girl's hands reached out, as if to protect her, only grabbing dark empty space.

**Dream Mode**

"Iie! Get away from me!" Usagi shrieked and tripped on a crack in the floor, ripping part of her already tattered pajamas, she fell. A cloud of dark energy was headed straight for the frightened girl, and she screamed. The cloud tore near, almost enveloping her.

**Reality**

Usagi woke with a start, and stared at Luna, who she was holding apparently.

"Usagi, what's gotten into you?" The cat dropped back down onto the bed, and stared at Usagi. She grabbed her head and sighed, pulling her knees together.

"I don't know.. Lately I've been having these same reoccurring dreams every night." Usagi grabbed her alarm clock: 6:30. "And I keep waking up so early!" She groaned and swung her legs out of bed, she gasped when she saw her pajama bottoms. They were tattered! The girl casted a nervous glance at her guardian. "Luna.. did you do this?"

"Iie." Luna looked confused. "Usagi, we've better get to Rei's house after school and find out what's been going on." Usagi nodded in agreement, and headed for the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Usagi!" Minako met Usagi in their homeroom; Usagi was sleeping, and looked troubled.

"Iie.. Iie.. Get away from me!!" She yelled. Minako shook her shoulders and Usagi awoke. "Iie!!!" She gasped.

"Usagi! Calm down!" The senshi of Venus looked Usagi straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh." Usagi looked down, "I'll tell you later. We're all meeting at Rei's temple for a meeting. Minako nodded, still worried for her best friend, and sat down in another desk. Later on in class, she passed a note to Ami and Makoto for Rei's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei sat down at her fire, and chanted her usual chants. The fire became unstable, she gasped.

"What's going on? I feel negative energy nearby." She whispered, the fire grew big, showing a familiar face. Rei backed up as the fire settled back down. She dashed out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Usagi," Rei looked Usagi straight in the eye, "tell the truth. What is going on?"

"I.. I've been have these strange dreams.." Usagi started. "It would always start out as me appearing in a castle. I'd panic, and start running in a random direction. Soon, this huge dark cloud comes towards me. It keeps whispering 'Serenity'. And that's all, because I'd wake up."

"Perhaps we should have a sleepover." Minako suggested. The others, but Usagi, muttered in agreement.

"I was afraid this would happen," Usagi stood up, smiling sadly, "I knew you guys would do this. I wish you wouldn't."

"Usagi, what are you talking about?" Makoto attempted to get up; Usagi raised a hand to stop her.

"I can take care of myself. I'm sick of feeling like I have to be taken care of by someone else." She headed to the door; "I'm going to get out of this, no matter what. No sleepover!" The odango haired girl left.

"Usagi.." Minako sighed.

"We should at least keep an eye on her." Ami spoke up for the first time since the meeting started, "Who knows what'd happen if Usagi tries to solve this on her own."

"Mm hmm!" The senshi nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dream Mode**

Something was wrong, Usagi could sense it. This dream would be different. But instead of running away, she would face the cloud. For all she knew, there was a person in there. She remained in one spot, looking around while waiting for it to appear. Something caught the corner of her eye, and in the darkness; she could make out some sort of handle sticking out.

"Sore wa nau desu ka..?" (What is that?) She wondered, and reached out to touch it. Immediently, it pulled down, opening a doorway in front of her. "Nani?" Her curiosity was great, and she stepped inside. Despite the pitch darkness, she started down her long journey to the lower grounds.

A few minutes later, she stepped into light; the cloud was there. Usagi stopped in her tracks, and clenched her fists.

"Ok, what do you want?" Her words barely made it past her lips. The cloud disappeared, and revealed the one person she never wished to see again.

"Serenity."

"Demando."

* * *

KFGirl: I've already got Chapter 2 written, but it's only coming for 6 or more reviews. o.o So.. press the little button down there I KNOW you like so much. x3 


	2. An

Author's Note

Hey, I needed to put an author's note here because last night a new spammer came to us, and yeah.. my story was pushed to the next page. Obviously people won't go back to read stories, so I won't be getting 6 reviews unless I put out an a/n. So.. here it is. I mean, COME ON! Did you see how many ONESHOTS that person put out... mO.Om

Arigato Gozaimasu, Minna!

KisshuFanGirl


	3. Chapter 3

KFGirl: Yay! 6 reviews just like I asked! This is longer, and.. stuff. Yeah.. stuff. O.o R&R, I love you guys.

* * *

Dreams Can Be Real

Usagi's hand instinctively went to her chest for her brooch. Only one problem, she didn't have it with her!

"Crap." She muttered, and kept her gaze on Demando, who advanced on her.

"Hello again, Serenity." He reached for her hand, she pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed.

"Nice to see you again." Demando looked upon Usagi, "Looks like you'll be here for a long time."

"Nani? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you can't wake up. This is where I was sent when the death phantom killed me. Your body, as of right now, is slowly being transferred here. When that is done, you can never wake up." He started up the stairs. "Enjoy your stay." The door closed, leaving Usagi in the room by herself. She stomped the floor in disbelief.

"That.. that.. that son of a..." The blonde headed upstairs, and out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Has anyone seen Usagi today?" Ami took a bite into her sandwich as lunch period began. Minako and Makoto shook their heads.

"I hope nothing's happened to her." Makoto began to worry.

"Yeah. I mean, sure Usagi isn't fond of school, but she wouldn't miss it." Minako played with a piece of grass.

"Then it's settled. We'll go get Rei, and head to Usagi's house." They all nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in another part of the galaxy, Sailor Star Fighter felt uneasy on Kimoku.

"Sailor Star Fighter," Sailor Star Healer looked up from her magazine, to see a worried expression on Fighter's face, "are you ok?"

"I feel.. like.. something's not right. On Earth I mean." She stood up, Maker and Healer did as well.

"So you felt it too?" Maker sighed.

"We need to talk to the princess about this. Surely she felt something too!" Fighter ran out of the room.

"Wait up!" Healer called after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi found herself standing in a circle of red and white roses. The ones outside were dead. The sky was gloomy, it had no expression at all.

"What's with this place? It's all gloomy." She crossed her arms. Unbeknownst to her, Demando was watching her from a window above. Usagi sat there, staring at the flowers, it started getting darker. A spot opened in the sky, and revealed the white moon. Demando took that chance for it to shine on her; her outfit changed to Princess Serenity.

"Nani?!" She leapt up, and looked around. Something white caught her eye, and she looked up to see Demando watching her. Then he was gone, leaving her baffled. "Where'd he go?"

"These flowers are as lovely as you, my dear." A voice said, closely behind her, she turned to see only a white with purple vines shirt. Arms wrapped around her arms and drew her close. A white flower was placed in Usagi's hair.

"Let go of me." Usagi gasped of surprise, and tried to push away. He only kissed her forehead.

"It feels so much better having you in my arms," he tucked a piece of her hair back, "it always pained me to have to watch you from afar." He caught a glare from her. "And yes, I respected your privacy." He received no reply.

"Usagi, may I call you that? I won't put any limits on you unless necessary." Demando lifted her chin, so their eyes met. "I shall leave and make my rounds. You're free to come along, it's quite easy to get lost in the castle." He began to leave. Usagi watched him leave, and nervously looked about her.

"N-nani!" She yelled after, and caught up with him. Then fell in step. "Are.. Are you the only one here?"

"For now. Saphir and Rubues are out looking for more ground."

"More ground for what?"

"Well, we need to see how much land there is. Some are only holes. So we can't step foot on it."

"Ah. I see." Usagi looked up at him as they turned a corner. "Why am I here?"

"I'm sorry," He sighed, "I didn't give you the whole story."

"Nani?! There's more?!"

"Hai. True, I was sent here along with the others. But it wasn't my doing to bring you here. Honestly, I don't know why you're here. The first time I saw you running from something, I had to do something. Least I could do was get rid of the cloud." Demando looked back down at Usagi, who blushed and quickly looked ahead. "I'll try everything in my power to get you back out. Not that I'd want you to. But it's for your happiness. I don't want you being here depressed."

"..Ano.. Arigato."

"Heh heh.." Demando smiled at her, "If I'd known you were coming, I'd have picked up the place." He snapped his fingers, immediently white marble appeared from below their feet, and the walls turned white marble. White cloth draped everywhere, making the place look like the one on the Moon Kingdom. Her eyes widened.

"Wha.. How'd you do that?"

"All things are possible in dreams." Usagi stopped with Demando and placed her hands on her hips.

"You mean this is a dream? Then why can't I do anything?"

"This may be a dream, but it's a place I'm at. You just happened to drop by I guess." Demando turned his head to Usagi upon hearing grumbling.

"Agh.. Uhm.." She blushed, and held her stomach. He let out a deep laugh of amusement.

"I forgot! Gomen, but we must get you food right away! Right this way, Usagi." A door on their side opened to reveal a long table with two chairs at one end. They entered, and Demando pulled out Usagi's chair for her to sit, then sat in his own.

"It's.. the table's empty." Usagi's gaze fell upon the empty table.

"Just wait, you'll see." As soon as he said that, many butlers came out holding plates and some holding glasses. They set those down in front of the two, lit a candle, and left the room in a rush. The hungry blonde stared at plate, then at Demando. He nodded, and picked up his fork. She let out a excited squeak, and dug in. There were turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, bread, soup, stuffing, everything you could think of. Not wanting to embarrass herself, Usagi ate politely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto knocked on the door of Usagi's home, her mom answered and let them in.

"Are you girls here to see Usagi? Poor thing, she hasn't woken up, and seems to be disturbed." She said, and headed to the kitchen. They nodded and headed upstairs. Luna was there waiting for them.

"Luna, what's going on?" Makoto sat beside Usagi and studied her face. She didn't seem to be disturbed at all, she actually looked.. like she was eating.

"Ugh.. she's drooling on her pillow!" Minako commented.

"I.. I may know what's happening." Rei sat down on the other side of Usagi.

"Tell us!" Ami sighed in frustration.

"I was in front of the fire doing my daily chants." Rei started, "And I saw an image in the fire. It looked so familiar, but I couldn't get who. The fire built up, then calmed back down." Luna leapt on top of the bed to look at them all.

"I've been hearing her mumble things at times." She turned her head toward Usagi.

"Such as..?" Makoto urged for Luna to continue.

"Such as.. Demando."

"Demando?!" They all jumped, as there was a poof in the room, they turned to see who it was.

"Sailor Pluto!" There stood the guardian of time, holding her staff with a serious expression on her face.

* * *

KFGirl: Want more? 6 more reviews or more! So go ahead.. press that 'leetle' button down there we all know and love! I'vegot chapter 3 written out, ah no.. (sobs) I have to retype it... and gah.. stuff.. Yeah.. stuff. I like stuff. o.O Ok, I'll shut up. Review! x3 


End file.
